


Playing with Fire

by Radiant_Shooketh



Series: Monarchs of the Nightmare Realm [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_Shooketh/pseuds/Radiant_Shooketh
Summary: Scarlet learns cool fire powers but then kinda messes up lol
Relationships: Grimm & Original Female Character
Series: Monarchs of the Nightmare Realm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Playing with Fire

Ever since the Ritual that took place in Hallownest a few years ago, Scarlet’s growth had progressed quite nicely. With the Heart always supplying the troupe strength, she had grown through some changes. Her tail disappeared and instead was replaced with legs, making her a little taller now. Additionally, her horns had grown a little longer and here wings were now acting as a cloak. The flame inside of her burned stronger each day. 

Since she was old enough, Scarlet had been trying to learn some tricks that her dad could do with fire. Being a pyrokinetic, she could summon flames at will. The only problem was that she didn’t really know how to get them properly under control. The first time she had tried to summon fire, she almost set her room in flames and luckily her dad wasn’t there to witness that potential disaster. This time, Scarlet wanted to do it the right way. She was super inspired seeing her dad able to juggle those fireballs so easily, tossing them into the air lightheartedly and doing cool tricks with them. He could summon fire bats and even disperse them as he teleported. If he was really upset, he could leave trails of fire behind him, and that was scary to witness. 

The only thing she could easily was spit fire from her mouth, but her dad could too. That is the most basic moveset for them. Scarlet wanted to be like her dad. To have proper control of her flames and be able to do neat things with them and impress others. She was the princess of the Nightmare Realm, so she should be able to things like these! She is a Higher Being and therefore, is a being with immense power. She has to do this! 

“Okay, I can do this.” She cupped her hands together and concentrated on creating a small fireball within. She made some sparks and the flame attempted to form but then immediately fizzled out. Determined and stubborn, she tried again. Still nothing. Scarlet groaned in frustration.

“Scarlet, what seems to be the matter?” 

Scarlet stopped what she was doing and looked at the doorway. Peering from outside stood Grimm, his red towering figure looking at her in concern. 

“Oh hey, Dad.” She sighed, watching as he graciously made his way over to her.

“Is something trouble you, child?” He asked. 

“Yeah, um…” She cupped her hands and attempted another shot at making the fireball. Still no good. “I’m trying to summon my flames, but I’m having some trouble doing so. I was hoping if you could provide me with some help.” 

“Of course.” He offered a seat and they both sat down on the floor. Holding out his left hand, he put his thumb and index finger together and with little effort, summoned a small scarlet flame between his two digits. Scarlet watched on in awe.

“Wow! How did you do that?”

Grimm blinked. “It’s real simple, Scarlet. You concentrate on the how much of the flame you want to summon. Focus, and stay calm. With that amount of control, you can summon the tiniest flame, or create giant fireballs. Just relax, and concentrate.”

Scarlet nodded, and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she cupped her hands together and focused real hard. She thought about what size she wanted the flame to be, as well as its intensity. She let the flame inside her body flow nicely throughout and concentrated that energy onto her hands. Her hands felt very warm. Meanwhile, Grimm watched her with keen red eyes. 

“There, see? That wasn’t that bad, now was it.” 

Scarlet opened her eyes and gasped. A medium sized fireball was floating in her hands. She had done it. She laughed softly, looking at the flames and feeling very happy with herself. “Wow, I guess I did it.” 

“I’m proud of you, Scarlet.”    
  
“Thanks, Dad.” Scarlet smiled. She felt energized: she wanted to learn more. “Can you teach me how to do more cool things with fire? Please?”

“Hmm, maybe later. I have to work on a few things right now.”

“Aw, really? Can’t that wait?” 

Suddenly, the fireball in Scarlet’s hand ignited with life. She tried to will it to calm down, but it only grew stronger. 

“Scarlet, calm down and get rid of the flame.” 

“Um, I’m trying?” She tried again, but the flame grew bigger. “Um, Dad?”    
  
“Scarlet-”

And the fireball grew so big that it exploded right in Scarlet’s room. A few things were caught on fire and with Scarlet now in a panicked state, the objects on fire burned more. 

“Scarlet, turn off your flame!”   
  
She screamed. “I’m trying!”

Grimm snapped his fingers, summoning some Grimmkins who instantly teleported inside of Scarlet’s room and were quite terrified seeing the state of her room, the flames quickly spreading. They danced around Grimm and Scarlet in a frenzy.    
  
“Well, don’t just stand there! Help us stop the fire!” He yelled at them. The Grimmkins bowed their heads quickly and went over to the fire to help extinguish them. Grimm looked at Scarlet with a rather stern expression on his face. “You’ll have to practice on learning to control your flames better, Scarlet. You can’t go off setting places on fire!”   
  
“Wow thanks, Dad. You think?”

The rest of the afternoon was spent extinguishing the fire in Scarlet’s room and making sure it did not spread to other places in the palace.


End file.
